


Louder

by Fabulous_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Larrystylinson - Freeform, #larry - Freeform, Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_larry/pseuds/Fabulous_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the usual, I guess. Interview, sexual tension, then comes the fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

 "Okay, so how would you boys descibe each other? And be brief please," the interview asked. The five boys were sat on the five chairs next to each other in the order of: Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn. Harry gave a grin, and tightened his grip on his water bottle.

 

   Louis shifted a bit in his seat. Harry looked surprisingly hot today, and his teasing is not helping at all.

 

   "Well, I'll describe Niall as Irish," Liam answered and Niall let out a stream of laughter. Louis forced out a smile and sneaked a glance at Harry. He found his eyes met Harry's, who was already staring at him. Upon seeing Louis looking at him, Harry bit his bottom lip and started touching his water bottle in sexual ways.

 

   Louis gulped and quickly looked away. He tightened his grip on the chair and tried to concentrate on the interview.

 

   "How about you, Harry? How will you describe Louis?" the interviewer then asked. Louis had not choice but to look at Harry, and muttered curse words under his breath. Niall heard it and let out a giggle.

 

   "Well, I'll describe him as bubbly, loud, um... loud and..." Harry thought for a second. Louis rolled his eyes. Loud? What does he even mean? Just then Louis thought of it sexually. Oh.

 

   "Loud!" Harry finished, and gave a smirk to Louis. Louis gave him a slight nod and tried to restrain himself.

 

   "Wow you're flattering with compliments there!" Niall commented, and all of them laughed. Well, except for Louis.

 

   They then proceeded to describe the other members. Louis, still sexually aroused by Harry, sneaked a glance at him. He saw Harry move his hands up and down his bottle, mimicking handjob movements. Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat as he felt his penis harden. Oh shit. He attempted to cross his legs to hide his erection, but the other boys saw it and laughed, while the interviewer sat there, looking confused. Louis saw Harry stare at his crouch, before lifting his eyes up to connect with his. He then winked, before turning to face the interviewer again. Louis' dick became impossibly harder before he too turned back to face the interviewer.

 

   It wasn't long before the interview ended. As it was already late at night by then, the boys then proceeded to their separate room, while Harry followed Louis into his room as well. Once they closed the door behind them, Harry immediately pushed Louis onto his bed and ripped off his clothes.

 

   "I hope my teasing has prepared you well baby. But now, it's time," he whispered into Louis' ear and Louis could feel shivers up his spine. Before Louis could react, he crashed his lips onto Louis'. Their lips fit perfectly, and they moved in sync. Harry then used his tongue to poke Louis' bottom lip, asking Louis for entrance. Louis opened his lips, and Harry's tongue went in, and explored for a few seconds.

 

   Harry then proceeded down to Louis' neck and started to gently suck. Louis let out a moan as he found his sweet spot and started to suck on it. Harry then nipped on it, leaving a love bite.

 

   "You like that, don't you Lou?" Harry asked seductively. Louis gave a nod before Harry took off his boxers and let his already-hard penis free. He then pushed Louis' head down till he was at the same level as his dick.

 

   "Suck it," Harry commanded. Louis unhesitantly reached for his dick and placed it in his mouth, sucking it hard. Harry let out a raspy moan as he pushed himself closer to Louis, so take Louis could take more of him in. Precum dripped off his dick and Louis swallowed them.

 

   "F-fuck..." Harry muttered as Louis started to draw circles using his tongue at the tip of his manhood. He groaned in pleasure before pulling his dick out of Louis' mouth. Louis looked at himself in confusion.

 

   "Now, suck my fingers, okay?" Harry demanded, before raising up two fingers. Louis proceeded to suck them and covered them with saliva while Harry used his other hand to take off Louis' boxers.

 

   After taking off Louis' boxers, Harry pulled his fingers, dripping with saliva, out of Louis' mouth. He stared at Louis, his eyes filled with lust.

 

  "Mhm, you look so hot, Louis. Now, turn around," Harry said and Louis obeyed.

 

   Harry then pushed one of his fingers into Louis' entrance, earning a moan from Louis. He then pushed his finger deeper in, and Louis tightened around it. Harry then thrusted his finger in and out of Louis, slowly but deeply, to loosen him. Louis let out a moan as pleasure engulfed over him.

 

   "Damn you're so tight. We haven't done this in a while, haven't we?" Harry asked, before inserting another finger in, thrusting quicker this time. Louis pushed himself closer to Harry, in time to Harry's thrusts.

 

   Once Harry thought Louis was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out of him and took out a bottle of lube from the drawer beside the bed. He then squeezed some lube out and spread it all over his penis.

 

   "You ready, Lou?" He asked and Louis nodded frantically. Harry then proceeded to get himself into position before thrusting onto Louis, slowly and deeply. Both of them let out moans as waves of pleasure engulfed them.

 

   "F-fuck! Faster Harry, faster!" Louis begged Harry. Harry obeyed, thrusting in deeper and harder, hitting Louis' prostate with every thrust. Both of their moans filled the room. Harry then changed angles, which gave Louis more pleasure.

 

   "I'm close, Harry!" Louis shouted, but Harry thrusted in harder.

 

   "Don't come. I want you to scream my name so loudly that the boys from the rooms next to ask can hear. Let them know you're mine," Harry demanded, thrusting in deeper and harder, before letting out deep moans of pleasure.

 

   "Harry! HARRY!" Louis screamed in pleasure, as Harry quickened his pace.

 

   "Louder!" Harry commanded.

 

   "Harry! hARRY! HARRY!" Louis screamed even louder as more pleasure filled him. Just then, he couldn't control it anymore, and came all over Harry's stomach. A few seconds later Harry came inside Louis as well, and pulled out of Louis.

 

   "Good job Lou," Harry praised, before he and Louis put on their boxers.

 

   Harry then pulled out his phone and saw that Niall had tweeted something. He let out a laugh and showed it to Louis who read the tweet.

 

    "@NiallOffical: These walls are made of paper ! Can't even get some sleep ! Ugh"

 

   Louis let out a laugh as well, before saying, "I love you, Harry."

 

   "I love you too."

 

 


End file.
